The present disclosure relates to a display panel, and particularly relates to a display panel manufactured by boding a pair of glass substrates together.
Liquid crystal display panels are display panels having various characteristics such as thin profile, light weight, and low power consumption, and have been widely used for liquid crystal televisions, mobile phones, etc.
FIG. 8 is a plan view of a conventional liquid crystal display panel 130, and FIG. 9 is a side view thereof.
As illustrated in FIGS. 8 and 9, the liquid crystal display panel 130 includes a TFT substrate 110 on which thin-film transistors (hereinafter referred to as “TFTs”), etc. are formed; a color filter substrate 120 arranged so as to oppose the TFT substrate 110; a liquid crystal layer (not shown in the figure) provided between the both substrates 110 and 120; and a sealing material 115 for bonding the both substrates 110 and 120 together, and for sealing the liquid crystal layer.
As illustrated in FIGS. 8 and 9, an area of the TFT substrate 110, which exposes outside the color filter substrate 120, is a terminal area in which a plurality of connection terminals 111 for inputting a display signal to a display area D are provided.
Recently, since the thickness of liquid crystal panels themselves has been reduced, the thickness of the TFT substrate 110 is increasingly reduced. As illustrated in FIGS. 8 and 9, the terminal area is the area of the TFT substrate 110, which does not overlap with the color filter substrate 120, i.e., is constituted by a single glass substrate. Thus, the substrate in the terminal area may be damaged due to external impact or its own deflection.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-44869 discloses a method for preparing a liquid crystal (display) panel in which sealing material and a pair of substrates are simultaneously cut with the sealing material being interposed between the substrates. Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-44869 also describes that, according to such a method, a strong liquid crystal (display) panel, a yield rate of which is improved, and which has a good cutting surface, can be prepared as compared to the conventional liquid crystal (display) panel.
In the preparation method disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-44869, since the good cutting surface where the cutting surfaces of the substrates and of the sealing material coincide with each other is formed, the strong liquid crystal display panel can be prepared. However, the damage in the terminal area T is not considered, and room for improvement remains.
The present disclosure has been made in view of the foregoing, and it is an object of the present disclosure to reduce damage in a terminal area of a display panel.